Kapayapaan
by Jrimg
Summary: Peace, a thought that the Sage of the Six Paths accomplished within his life. Now it seems impossible with power hungry men such as Orochimaru and Danzo running around. As well as 'avengers' like one Sauske Uchiha and many shinobi in Iwagakure wanting revenge on the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikazee for their defeat in the 3rd Great Ninja War. I don't own anything. Full Summary -


_Kapayapaan_

_Chapter 1_

_Discovery_

_Peace, a thought that the Sage of the Six Paths accomplished within his life. Now it seems impossible with power hungry men such as Orochimaru and Danzo running around. As well as 'avengers' like one Sauske Uchiha and many shinobi in Iwagakure wanting revenge on the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikazee for their defeat in the 3rd Great Ninja War. Watch as one Naruto Uzumaki makes it his dream to unite everyone in the ninja world, by all means possible, even destroying an entire village, or society. "This peace won't be temporary, IT WILL BE LASTING!" Naruto often says to himself._

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki has lived a harsh live. Being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi that attacked the Leaf almost seven years ago, the villagers all see him as the Nine-Tails. He has almost no friends, most of the kids at the academy are told by their parents to stay away from the demon child, the ones that don't treat him like trash, act indifferent, they don't really feel one way or the other. The only people that are actually nice to him are no more than acquaintances, with the Ichiraku's being the exception, since he goes there every day to eat lunch.<p>

The Hokage, Saratobi Hiruzen, is like a grandfather to Naruto, but can't spend more than a day with him each month, else he would be off the seat before you could say Hokage-sama. Though he does give him a monthly allowance, which is comprised of enough money to pay the rent for him apartment, and eat for 3 weeks. The rest he has to earn, which is hard considering no one really likes or trusts him enough to offer a job. The next best thing for the young blonde to do would be to hunt for food. However, since he doesn't have the physical strength wresting prey down is out. He would need kunai and shuriken to even have a shot of not starving. The villagers come back onto the scene, since they sell him either really broken down pieces of equipment, or just kick him out.

Naruto is forced to learn the art of craftsmanship, scavenging for pieces of wood, slowly carving them into the shape of a kunai. He's also learned how to make lots of other equipment, including the giant shuriken that he sees his sensei, Mizuki carry around. The result of having pretty much mastered crafting weapons out of wood in mere minutes, he also learned how to fight with them all too. Going to his grandfatherly figure for advice on the bow-staff, he got several scrolls from the old man, and practiced them until mastering all the katas he got from Hiruzen. Naruto wasn't a master at the style, but damm good at it. The jinchuriki always went and practiced with the Sandaime Hokage using bow staffs only. He got a grade from Sarutobi about his progress, and he said that he would become a master in a few more years if he kept up the work.

He had more trouble with learning the Shadow Shuriken since it was a assassination style and wCas only limited to Special Jonin Level ninja and above, of course since Mizuki created the style he had access to it too. That was when Naruto got an idea, he henged into hishunin sensei and checked out most of the books about the style. It was came quite easy to him once he had the first few katas down. He guessed that he was near about halfway from mastering it to Mizuki's level of expertise. Maybe in the next few months he could practice outside, but for now, he wasn't going to take any chances. It was a long range so he had trouble using it inside his basic apartment.

There was a single weapons that Naruto absolutely loved though, even if he kept it from pretty much everyone. The weapon was... a simple flute. Naruto remembered when he had found the beautiful instrument, he loved it so much...

_Naruto sighed, "Man I'm never going to get this down." he said as he threw one of his wooden shadow shurikens. He fell down on the floor with a thud from physical exhaustion. The weight of the small 7 year old boy caused one of the floor pieces to fly up and hit him in the face. "OW!" 'stupid floor!' he thought. Picked himself up to go put the wood piece back, when he saw what was under the floor. A piece of paper that looked like a sealing scroll. Not knowing what to do he looked in the articles of scrolls he managed to gather over his short life period, "Ahh hah! Sealing Art: Fuinjutsu!" he yelled picking up the small scroll. Flipping throughout the pages looking for how to open one, he managed to find it. "Ok, channel enough chakra into a seal, and it will activate... sounds simple enough." _

_So he picked up the sealing scroll he had found under his floor board, and started to channel enough chakra for transformation jutsu. 'hmmm, I guess I need to put more in' he thought, putting in about half of his full chakra capacity. The scroll 'exploded' in smoke and he saw a single object. The item was another scroll, however it was no ordinary scroll, Naruto realized. 'Thats a summoning contract!' Biting his thumb, he started to draw his name in blood into the scroll. Once he finished, he ran through the seals for a summoning. 'Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram' "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he yelled, sacrificing a small exert of blood from his thumb._

_In the place of his blood, appeared to be 3 animals, all of them holding a distinctive instrument. "Well then, we've been summoned!" the three shouted in unison. They looked towards their summoner. "We are the protectors of the instruments, I am Gamma, to my left is Kat, and.." Interupted by the snake to Gamma's right, he spoke, "I am Mand." Gamma blinked. "Yeah you are... now as I was saying, we are the protecters of the sacred instruments, and we're here to test you if your fit to hold the summoning contract of the instruments. Any questions?"  
><em>

_Naruto was a still staring at them, he regained focus after a few moments, "Just one, why are you a snake, slug, and toad, aren't those the summoning animals of the three sannin?" Gamma nodded, "Yep, we're just special, you see every century, the guardians for the instruments switch, we are the guardians for this century. The most powerful animal clans, meaning the snake, slug, and toad, join together for two days, picking the guardians of the instruments."_

_"Whats so special about these instruments?"  
><em>

_This time it was Mand's time to speak, "These instruments hold power to the three main jutsu, the Toads hold the Taijutsu Element Bongos, the Slugs hold the Ninjutsu Element Ukelele, and finally the Snakes hold the Genjutsu Element Flute." the snake chuckled._

_"Ok one more question, do I get all of the elemental instruments?"_

_Now the slug by the name of Kat spoke, "Nope!"_

_"Ummmm..." Naruto questioned  
><em>

_"You get zero to one of them depending on the test!" Kat finished_

_The blonde smiled, "So when is this test that you guys keep talking about?"  
><em>

_The three guardians smirked, "Your already taking it, now pick your instrument!" Confused, he reasoned that if he chose the instrument that was meant for him, he would pass. His hand instantly moved over to the Ukelele, but stopped. 'Ninjutsu sounds cool and all but... Genjutsu wou...' Naruto smiled, "Its settled!" he said moving his had to the Flute. "YOU PASS!" the three said, as they disappeared. In their stood a single scroll, and the summoning contract that he had signed earlier. _

_The scroll held all the Genjutsu techniques that the previous owners of the Illusionary Element Flute. He wondered where the flute Mand was holding went, wasn't he supposed to get it, he passed didn't he? Naruto decided to try using the summoning contract again. Going through the same exact hand signs he used when he initially summoned the guardians, he yelled, "SUMMONING JUSTSU!" _

_Smoke spread across the area of his small room that the third had gave him, until a snake appeared, holding the golden flute that he now owned. What surprised him however, was that it wasn't Mand. "Your flute... Naruto-sssssammma." it spoke, holding out the instrument in his mouth towards Naruto. The boy humbly accepted it, and took it from the snake's head, as smoke appeared once again. _

_"Well... I guess I better start practicing!"_

That was almost 3 years ago though, and now he was finally graduating from the Ninja Academy in the next three days. All the kids there pretty much ignored, or down right hated him.

Sauske Uchiha, the brooding idiot of an academy student. He couldn't even see past his vengeance to look at the whole picture. Itachi Uchiha wouldn't go and kill everyone just to test his power, he could of challenged the Hokage for that. No, there was an underlying reason for the massacre, something that the older Uchiha had to take responsibility for. Naruto still hadn't figured it out, but he knew for a fact that Itachi wasn't insane. He has oil-black eyes, summarizing his entire life, black and white. Maybe he could be a good ninja if he focused on something different, but if his life is for revenge, Sauske wasn't going to get far at all. Normal attire for him included a blue vest, which had the Uchiha family crest on the back, a red and white fan. His hair was styled like a duck, which Naruto made fun of as often as he could. His tools pouch, which was on his left leg just below the the pocket, had practice weapons, instead of the normals ones since he was just a academy student.

The two biggest fan girls of the Uchiha, Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno, they gave Kunochi a bad name. Sakura had bright pink hair, he clothing including red outfit with lines of white running through it. Even if she comes from a civilian family, there could't be a ninja out there with absolutely no talent. She's a book smarts. Ino, heiress of the Yamanka clan, is going to be a horrible clan head if she keeps up what she's doing. As another fan girl of Sauske, she holds no resolve for actually being a ninja, the only reason Ino is stronger than the pink banshee is because of her clan background. Thinking looks will get her the _hottest boy in the Leaf, _she lets her blonde hair grow down in a pony tail style fashion, wearing a purple skirt, as well as top clothing, her belly exposed. _  
><em>

There are others, but those are really the most annoying to Naruo, the others don't really do anything to him but, aren't very nice either.

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Later<em>

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Iruka yelled. The chunin was another person that was nice to him. He took Naruto for ramen every so often. Iruka often saw himself in the boy, a orphan trying to gain the attention of others through pranks. What the academy instructor didn't know was that he was acting his dobe status. He realized when he joined the academy that if he gained to much praise, such as winning rookie of the year, he would probably be failed, seeing as almost everyone hated him.

As the blonde moved into the exam room for the ninjutsu portion of the graduation exam, shouts of hate were thrown at him. Mostly by the fan girls, seeing as they saw him as an idiot. He realized that when he graduated, he wouldn't have to hide under his mask, he could truly be free. The civilian council had power over him as he was a civilian, but as a shinobi, orders were given from the higher level ninja in the Leaf, especially the Hokage, being leader of the village and all. That thought let him smile, a genuine smile, not like the fake ones he had concocted over the years as an academy student.

Once he entered the small room, though slightly bigger than his hotel room, he saw that it was quite plain. 'Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to put some paintings in here, its kinda depressing.' "Ok, for the ninjutsu portion of the exam, you'll have to use the 3 basic academy jutsus." Iruka explained with a smile. He looked at the young blonde as his little brother, his otouto, but he had to stay professional, wouldn't look good to have favorites.

Naruto smirked, he was proud of himself thinking back to how he had to master his control to the highest degree over the last three years. It was needed to even perform the lowest of techniques, since he had abnormally high chakra reserves, not that he knew why. "First, Henge. (Transformation)" the chunin in front of him simply stated. The boy nodded and, a white smoke covered the small room, similarly to how it did 3 years ago, when he first received his flute. In the place of Naruto was an exact copy of Iruka, and the examiner smiled, "Next, Kawarimi (Body Replacement)"

To the chunin's surprise, everything went chaotic and even the smallest piece of dust was replaced by Naruto in a quick succession. The result was well... the table was flipped over, chairs were on the opposite side of the room and Iruka fell from the ceiling. Frowning, the pranked academy teacher sighed, "Finally, Clone Jutsu (Bushin no Jutsu)" Instantly, three clones appeared, then six, then twelve, until eventually the whole room was filled, and since they were intangible they could overlap each other.

...

A girly scream was heard all over Konoha, the shriek was so unmanly, that even Gai and Lee went to the Hokage to request a mission for the retrieval of the _'young woman' _who yelled.

"Yo...uuuu pa...aas" Iruka quietly whispered, while tears came pouring out of him as he laid himself on the floor thinking one thing, 'Too many Narutos!' The boy in question walked out, not placing his head protecter on, so he could surprise the others when he came the next week. They all thought that he failed.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

...

...

...

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!" Sakura, a girl he pretended to like, finally shrieked after 3 hours of waiting. Naruto was teamed up with Sauske and the pink haired banshee, the former because he was rookie of the year, and Sakura, he didn't know. He knew that the top Shinobi, Kunochi, and dead last were put together to balance out teams, but if he weren't dead last, this team would likely be the weakest out of all the teams. The civilian teams would likely be disbanded, since they didn't have skill individually or in teamwork.

One hour later, Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of team 7 finally arrived at the academy. "Yo! First impressions, your all boring. Meet me up on the roof." At that, the masked man used Shunshin (Body Flicker) to appear on the roof. Sauske and Sakura looked at each other, clearly confused, while Naruto's body disappeared, the two remaining genins assumed it was a clone and raced to the roof. The technique that the blonde used was however, not a bunshin, though similar. It was called Lorem Ipsum Bunshin no Jutsu, (Information Clone Technique) like shadow clones, once dispelled they pass the info collected in their short existence to their creater. However, they weren't solid clones, so uses were restricted to gathering intelligence. That was nothing special, someone would just have to combine clone jutsu and its chakra intensive counterpart, the ability that makes it so useful to Naruto, is that the clone can disappear completely from sight while still collecting data. The intangible chakra that made up its body, manifested into his mind. BAM! One invisible spy. This alone would be invaluable to spies around the globe, since they could have thousands of clones inside enemy bases, only for them to disappear while collecting information. Naruto made the choice to ask his grandfatherly figure, who the spymaster of Konoha, so he could give the technique to him.

As the three genin reached the roof, Naruto almost an hour later, Sakura screamed at him. "WHY WERE YOU LATE!" The questioned individual chucked, and replied with a smile on his face. "Well, there was a black cat, so I had to go all the around Konoha." The banshee looked annoyed and shrieked once again, "WHY WERE YOU LATE SENSEI!" Since Kakashi wasn't listening to Naruto's excuse, instead opting to read the orange book in his hand, he said his already predetermined apology. "Well there was a black cat, so I had to go the long way around." Sakura's face looked ready to explode with rage, "THATS THE SAME EXUSE NARUTO-BAKA GAVE US!" Now Kakashi looked confused, looking towards the boy who used his excuse, who was now smirking.

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! THE BAKA ALREADY GAVE THAT EXCUSE!" The jonin just shook his head, saying to himself that it was probably a coincidence. "Ok, passing that, tell me about your self." Sakura looked at him, wanting to smash him to peaces, but cleared her head. "What do want us to say about ourselves?" She said. "You know, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and the like. Pinky's first."

Annoyed by her new nickname, she answered, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." She giggled, looking towards Sauske, "I DISLIKE INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA, my dreams are..." gleefully chuckling, she fainted, probably from excitement" Kakashi looked down in disappointment, 'another fangirl, she even forgot to mention her hobbies, maybe its stalking her _Sauske-kun_' he thought. "Ok the emo is next."

"My name is Sauske Uchiha, I don't necessarily like anything, and I dislike many, training is my hobby, my dream, no... ambition is to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Former ANBU captain or not, Kakashi couldn't help but cringe. 'An avenger... just great!' He was about to tell Naruto to start but was too late.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki. Likes: Ramen, Genjutsu, my flute, and precious people. Dislikes: people who hurt me and my friends for absolutely no reason. Hobbies: practicing my jutsu. Dreams: nothing you should be aware of." He said in a monotone voice, keeping his eyes closed. Kakashi smiled, finally finding someone who was normal, or as normal as you could get in the ninja world.

"Alright, once she wakes up" Kakashi said, pointing towards the sleeping pink banshee, "Tell her that we are going to meet here at seven for your genin test. Oh and I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you'll puke. Bye!" Sauske's eyes widened as he heard what their sensei had told them. Another genin test? But before he could do anything the jonin body flickered away leaving the Uchiha frowning. Naruto was more interested in what he had said about not eating breakfast. Arn't you supposed to eat in the morning to keep up your strength for training? He was puzzled, but didn't think too much about it, leaving a simple bunshin to tell Sakura. He didn't need to create the an information clone, why would he waste the effort, though very little, even though he didn't need to know about telling the civilian born girl. Naruto's had enough of her as it is.

The blonde haired jinchuriki was about to go see the Hokage about a team switch, but it was futile. Top Shinboi, top kunochi, dead last, was the make up for this particular group every single time. No exceptions... ever. So Naruto went to the Library, he was pretty good at using Yin energy to power his genjutsu, thanks to the scrolls left behind by the Guardians. He also made a deal with Mand, every time the snake was summoned, there had to be a sacrifice. Nothing to big, usually just a couple dozen rodents. The scaly reptile helped Naruto with things he didn't understand, and gave him extra scrolls to practice with. He also had to make the blonde use medic level chakra exercises. Looking down in thought, which the librarian couldn't understand why, he was the this year's ninja academy's dead last, the dobe, he thought back to what Mand had said about his chakra.

_Flashback (2 Years, 6 Months)_

_"SUMMONING JUSTU!" Naruto yelled, as smoke filled the area once again. Mand stood tall and mighty as he asked for his sacrifice. "Here, take it." The young summoner had replied his hand holding out a fairly large plate, with about twenty-six mice on them. Once lunch was served, Naruto asked for his guidance. "I can't do anything below A rank jutsus. The only reason I can do the bigger techniques is because while it takes the chakra control I've gained from medic exercises, I think I simply have too much chakra." _

_Mand actually smiled. "You've learned of the truth, even if only partially. I thought that you would find this out in another six months, but you've proven me wrong. You know that chakra is made up of two parts, correct?" The confused little boy nodded, "Yin and Yang, spiritual and physical energy, respectively." _

_"Yes, now usually taijutsu users have a ratio of 2-6 while genjutsu or medic nin have a ratio of 6-2 of Yin and Yang. You are a special case of course, having abnormally large spiritual reserves, yet little to no physical energy to back it up, besides having lots of stamina. I'm going to teach you something to put all that power to good use. For now your going to learn how to use your Yin to create your genjutsu, using spiritual based illusions will become much more powerful than those techniques you use with your flute. If you can transfer all of the Yang energy to Yin while using a technique, it would become almost 10 times as potent. Also..." Mand's lecture stopped as he threw Naruto a scroll. "That is an SSS rank jutsu. Its called Volubilispilae (Spiraling Spiritball) You use your Yin energy to form a spiraling ball of spiritual energy, fully powered, its been known to create and destroy mountains. The only reason I'm giving you this is because I know you'll use it to good use, also it takes years to master and I'm not helping." 'because I actually don't know how, no ones been able to master it since the Sage of the Six Paths' he thought secretly._

_Naruto widened his eyes. "A jutsu that crushes mountains!?" After a moment, something puzzled the boy. "Ok so I get using my Yin energy more so than regular people since I have an abundance of it, but what does this have to do with me not being able to use genjutsu under ." Chuckling, Mand replied. "Because using spiritual energy on your illusionary techniques, will not only let you have 10 times more control than chakra, its easier for you. Oh yeah, and I suggest you learn fuinjutsu." He smiled at Naruto._

_"Man, I'm so confused, why the hell should I learn sealing arts?" Sighing, the old snake gave his response, "Fuinjutsu usually rely on large amount of chakra, which you have at your disposal. Lets get back to training your Yin energy control, ok?_

* * *

><p>Naruto shook his head, and entered the library, set on starting his fuinjutsu training. At the sealing arts section, it was pretty much empty, since Konoha only had few that could actually use the art, and even fewer masters. One book caught his eye though, 'Women and Fuinjutsu' by Jiraiya of the Sannin. He thought that the man was a pervert after what Gamma had told him, though he knew he was a seal master, practically the last one left after Minato Namikazee and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki died. So he took the book and checked out, noticing that the librarian didn't scowl, but instead smiled. It was fake, he noted himself to go ask Hiruzen about it.<p>

Opening the first page, the young fuinjutsu aspiring boy stared and stared at the revealing picture. Blood oozed out of his nose, and Naruto fell unconscious, telling himself that he was not a pervert. Once away, he turned to the table of contents, and immediately flipped to page 47, not wanting to know what lurks in the previous page. The jinchuriki shivered. 'Might make me a perv.'

Looking at the actual sealing art techniques written by the old man, he was impressed. Naruto sighed as he read the first and one of the most vital parts of learning Fuinjutsu. "Guess the boring part always comes first" He picked up a brush and began to practice writing his kanji. The next hour and 25 minutes was the most tedious process ever in his life. "And I have to do this again every day!" Naruto whined.

The young and completely tiresome boy, examined the next page. It was the actual theory of Fuinjutsu, everything a level one seal master had to know. He smirked, but then took a second glance at the actual book by its self. "This is going to take forever!" he whimpered, dropping his body on to the floor. Having an idea, Naruto pulled him self up from the ground, and returned to the library.

Instead of going to the Fuinjutsu section, he asked the librarian for directions for a specific area, instead of a full section. "Can you guide me to Section: Interrogation, Area: Mind Techniques?" The young woman nodded and pointed her finger in the trajectory of Naruto's objective. The blond arrived at his destination and quickly scanned the books surrounding him. 'Splitting my mind into multiple clones...' Naruto looked at a shelf of rather intriguing shelf. "Yamanaka Theory" Wouldn't those be clan secrets?" he asked himself. "Better not get myself involved in that" Looking to the next book, his face took light. "Clone Theory." Naruto smirked as he threw away his previous thoughts, taking both the Yamanaka and Clone Theory publications. Once away from the library, he dashed towards his apartment and started studying.

After hours of careful research in both mind techniques and clone, Naruto came to a conclusion that if he could separate part of his mind in multiple clones, they could read quicker. The draw back to it is that the user falls unconscious due to his state of mind in different locations at one time. There was also the fact that since attention is actually split, it wouldn't be as effective as normal reading. Calling the experiment a failure, he returned the Yamanaka and Clone book. Although the burdened boy didn't get what he originally wanted, his knowledge on clones increased dramatically as he could now create illusionary bunshins that had shadows and appeared to be solid, though they weren't.

_Naruto reinstated himself to just gather information of fuinjutsu the old fashioned way, through learning at whatever time was appropriate. He sighed, looking over all the skills he had acquired since he met the guardians, and which ones he would show to his team. 'Spiritual Genjutsu is near mastery, adding my ability to make it even stronger with my flute, though sometimes it is necessary to avoid wasting chakra or Yin energy. Weapon mastery would probably be just under previous year genin graduate, Tenten. Ability to create normal shuriken, fuma shuriken, kunai, and lastly bow staffs in mere minutes are second to no one, though creating metal weapons are a different story. Taijutsu is mediocre, as is ninjutsu... for a academy student. Fuinjutsu is nonexistent as I am just starting to learn.' Naruto sighed. 'Ok how bout I show them my ability to accurately throw kunai and shuriken, as well as my taijutsu and ninjutsu.' He reassured himself. "Yeah thats fine, no need to tell them to much now do I. Still need to keep up stupid act though." He frowned._

* * *

><p><em><strong>===NextMorning===<strong>_

_The young blonde jailer shook his head. "Breakfast problem from stupid Kakashi! Why'd you tell me not to eat._

_'And I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you'll puke. Bye!'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he repeated the key word the his soon to be sensei had said. "Suggest... he only suggested it!" Smirking the blonde raced towards Ichiraku's seeing as he had no time to hunt, and cook a meal. When Naruto was nearing Team 7's training area, he smiled as he thought of ways to mess with his sensei. He instantly stopped, and took out a book of Kakashi's late excuses. Naruto took the time to find the Hokage and get a list of all the prewritten apologies Kakashi had come up with over the years. "Hmmm... lets see which one it'll be today?"

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way? Nahhh already used that one."

"Iruka wanted to know how I was doing, and we ended up making out? Ughhh gross!"

"I got lost on the path of life! Perfect!"

So Naruto waited until he sensed his masked sensei nearing, quickly making his appearance clear to his team. "YOUR LATE!" a certain pink haired annoyance shrieked. With a genuine smile on his face, something that rarely appeared, he replied. "Well you see... I got lost on the path of life..." Sakura was about to shriek until Kakashi showed up. Putting Naruto's punishment on a delay, she turned to her sensei and howled once again. "YOUR LATE" An eye-smile came to life as the man retorted. "I got lost on the path of life..." Sakura lost her mind as she swore the two were brothers trying to annoy her. "AT LEAST MAKE UP YOUR OWN EXCUSES THAN STEAL NARUTO'S !" She roared. This time Kakashi questioned the academy graduate. "Ummmm... what do you mean? I made up those on my own?"

Somewhere in a cave, an orange masked individual thought to be dead, sneezed. "Someone must be stealing my old excuses... maybe its Kakashi?" he said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard what his sensei had said. Kakashi, the copy ninja of Konoha, also the most annoying thing to happen to his home since Orochimaru's defect. "You confessed to being late on purpose!" he wailed. Naruto began to thrust his fist in the hair at his victory. "I'm taking credit for this, since you know... he never would of acknowledged it if it weren't for _my _justification!"

"Wait what... NOOOOOO! You idiots!" Kakashi yelled almost opening his Sharingan and activating the final stage of the dojutsu, before calming himself down. "Ok, for your test, you have to get a bell, if you don't then you fail, and are sent back into the academy." he said holding up two silver bells in his hand.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells?" Sakura questioned. The scarecrow resembling man smirked. 'Payback!' he thought. Shaking his head, he answered her inquiry. "Same rules apply, the two that get the bells become genin, and the one that doesn't goes back to the academy. "WHAT! But there's no such thing as two man squads!" Kakashi smiled and replied. "Take my graduation team for example. Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. Me and Obito passed, while Rin was left behind, though she graduated a year later. The masked man was frowning on the inside. 'I hope they don't ask anymore questions, I hate spitting on my teammates grave like that, even if its a lie.' Naruto looked at Kakashi, and smirked, glad that he found those books that Itachi Uchiha had wrote.

_Flashback (1 Year 8 Months)_

_Naruto was looking through the old Uchiha libraries, he was looking for something to learn as he was quite bored without Mand to talk with. Finally he found something of interest to him. "Emotions, Strengths and Weaknesses" he read. "By Itachi Uchiha" he repeated from the book in his hand. 'Wasn't he a prodigy from the famed Uchiha clan... well until he defected. Why did he kill the Uchiha clan anyway? He was clearly not insane.' He stopped his thinking and began reading. 'Emotions, the most powerful tool a shinobi can posses or a fatal weaknesses. This book will teach you how to control your affection, love, hate, desire, lust, any emotion you come across, without becoming inhumane and possessing no emotions what so ever. People like that can be controlled easily, like people of ROOT. They are slaves without knowing it. If you know how to control, but still acquire these emotions, people will not be able to use them to their advantage. Feeling will not alter your decisions. This book will also show you how to read other people's emotions just by looking at their bodies actions, and their face's reactions. Read and learn well.' Naruto stopped reading. "That was deep." he said to himself._

_So for the next year, he read and practiced emotions by having Mand put him in a genjutsu every so often. Some of them included him having a family, and them being taken away. He showed no emotion, though inside, he was crying his heart out. Beaten to death, killing the third Hokage, being raped, he showed no hate, no love, no emotion. Mastering his desires had taken everything it had in him, but Naruto had a dream, and he was going to accomplish it. He had a harsh childhood, taking everything away from him, this would of enacted the ambition of revenge, though this did no such thing to the young blond. Instead, he wanted to not just have peace in Konoha, but the ninja world in its entirety. 'To become stronger, and untie everyone. No hate, only peace.' Not yet experiencing the act of war, he wanted to bring harmony in the world before the 4th Great Ninja War. _

* * *

><p>'He's lying' Naruto thought. 'He looks as if he regrets what he said, which means he hold Rin in a high respect! So they were a team!' When Kakashi yelled, "Start!" the young blond dashed out and separated from his two teammates. 'Ok... so we have to fight a jonin level ninja, and they are expecting us to be academy graduates... BULLSHIT TEST!' Mediating on the thought, he realized what the assessment was about. 'Genin squads are always teams of four. The jonin-sensei, and three genins. He also holds a high regard for this Rin person, meaning they were probably pretty close to each other. They were a team, and wait... team, team, TEAMWORK!' He jumped got out of his lotus position and raced to go and find Sakura. 'Sauske won't want to work together, i'll try to get the fangirl and then the teme.<p>

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was charging Kakashi one on one. Before his punch could make impact, the jonin grabbed his hand and threw him into the hair. Quickly reacting, Sauske projected his weight into his lower body, fasting his landing. Kakashi was now reading an small orange book, titled Icha Icha. The young avenger was now annoyed, how dare he ignore me, an Uchiha! He began his assault once again, this time jumping into the air, creating hand signs in the process."Katon:

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the Uchiha yelled, as the technique forced itself onto his sensei. 'What? An academy graduate shouldn't have this much chakra?' Kakashi was thinking as he used the replacement jutsu with a nearby log, dodging the former Uchiha coming of age technique. "What!" Sauske yelled as he realized his most powerful jutsu never made contact with the masked man. Just then, Naruto threw several kunai at Kakashi, indicating he was joining the fight. Seeing the wooden weapons approach him, he thought that they were just the normal academy practice blades, thus he never tired to dodge them. This was proven wrong when blood oozed from his face.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the red liquid made its way on his favorite book. 'Those were only practice toys, even if he had 10/10 accuracy in the first exam, it wouldn't of made a dent on my face, if it those little things.' Realizing Naruto was more than he let on, he put his book away, and stared at the genin in front of him. Sauske started to lunge at the now more focussed pervert, his fist missed as his sensei had dodged him, but his eyes widened when blood began to seep from the jonin's arm. 'I didn't do that?'

Before Kakashi had dodged his teammates clenched fist, Naruto threw his remaining 3 weapons into the approximate area he predicted his sensei would dodge, this in turn was correct, when his arm was captured in the two kunai and single shuriken. As he entered the battle, Naruto's facial expression turned from smirking, into an unreadable, impassive one. About to bring his leg into Kakashi's gut, the defending man used his uninjured arm to block the incoming attack. "Sauske. Snap out of that trance and attack." Naruto simply said, still in his emotionless status. The assured Uchiha bounced back into the fight, preparing one last barrage. While his teammate was keeping their opponent busy, the jinchuriki ran to a nearby tree, slashing out a tree branch, and began to cut out new kunai. Kakashi saw this out of the corner of his eye, confused as he didn't think his late sensei's son could create weapons quickly enough to make it battle ready, however he prepared himself non the less.

Once Naruto finished with his handiwork, he made sure Sauske could see him as he made the hand sign for fire, then pointing to Kakashi. The former understood, as he charged in recreating seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he yelled as fire surrounded the scarecrow like jonin. Said man was now confused, since he couldn't figure out why his student would try such a straight forward attack _again_. His question was answered when 3 kunai headed inside the fire, and came out as burning balls of light. Its destination? Kakashi. The older competitor didn't have time to react as he was baffled when harm didn't occur to him. Instead, the kunai were aimed for the bells on his belt, they succeeded when they off the strings that held the metal objects. Right after this, Naruto dashed to capture his objective, passing one of them to Sauske, after he achieved victory. "We win, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto simply said, this time with a grin, instead of the placid, emotionless face it once held.

"Well, maybe... its clear that you figured out the true reason for the test, but why didn't you let Sakura help you?" the once again reading jonin asked, truly curious. "She would of been useless." Sauske answered for his teammate. He respected power, and Naruto clearly had it, so he would be fine with this mutual relationship, he wouldn't get an idiot of a teammate, and he would't insult him. "True." the other genin assured his sensei. "If I were you, I would send her back to the academy, and find another genin to replace her, she needs to improve her skills, she clearly isn't ready. Kakashi sighed, "Yeah... maybe I'd take her... if she wasn't such a fangirl. I'll ask the Hokage if I could just take just you two as my students, seeing as your teamwork is topnotch. If not then I'll get another genin that is of correct skill level to replace Sakura."

Naruto and Sauske's eyes brightened at the idea, the former more at the 1st than 2nd. Nothing would hold him back if only Naruto was on the squad. "Ok, meet me here at 7 tomorrow for our first mission." At that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving the two genin to go their separate ways.

"See-ya dobe."

"Same to you, teme"

* * *

><p><strong>Yo!<strong>

**1st chapter complete! Thats 6,723 words, my most ever! Anyway, I've already got the first 9-10 chapter's plots pre-written. Note: I said ****plot**** not actual chapter, so I won't be posting chapters every single day, maybe every two weeks, at the minimum. I don't have time to write everyday. So if you have any suggestions, PM me. Anyway, the names of original names will be translated from Latin. Take for example _Volubilispilae_, it was Spiraling Spiritball, translated into Latin. The only exception was the title. It was named Peace, translated into Philippine. Enjoy Kapayapaan!**

**Bye!**


End file.
